


all's fair in love and war, baby

by go_Jean_or_go_home



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Smut, playfully competitive sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_Jean_or_go_home/pseuds/go_Jean_or_go_home
Summary: “The first one to cum loses.”Twin smirks crawled across their faces, and god, suddenly they were horny, good-for-nothing seventeen year olds again, sneaking into restaurant bathrooms and the backs of movie theaters to make out or have sex.“You’re on.”





	all's fair in love and war, baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Foxx_in_soxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxx_in_soxx/gifts).



> keep in mind kiddos: happy couple sex is best sex! Happy fapping! LMaooooo
> 
> gifted to my erejean/jeanmarco/erejeanmarco porn buddy Foxx_in_soxx

The evening had started off fairly standard: Eren arriving at their shitty little apartment flat a half hour after Jean, on a Friday that closed off a harder-than-usual work week. While chucking his coat in the general direction of the coat rack and kicking off his snow boots, Eren had called out Jean’s name to figure out where in their cozy, little house his boyfriend of three years and ten months was.

His response had been a tired, “Here!” reverberating through the other side of the hallway wall, from their living room. Eren, now in his socks and work attire consisting of a button-up and slacks, meandered around the corner to find Jean already stripped down to a blue t-shirt and a pair of dark green boxer briefs, which hugged his slender, smooth thighs and tight little ass in ways that never failed to make Eren’s mouth water.

Eren’s boyfriend was sprawled on their wide, comfy, but somewhat stained couch on his side, with his head propped up on one arm and facing the thin, wide television across the living room, which was mounted on a low TV cabinet. It was turned to some pointless talk show Eren knew the blond wasn't actually watching, but the glow lit up the angles of his face and loose, frayed hairs that made Eren hesitate from turning it off. Instead, he further shedded his button-up and slacks to the rug, leaving him in his own sushi-patterned boxer briefs, and still, his socks. Then he casually lifted up his weedy boyfriend’s legs from the couch, sat down, and resituated them on his lap, over his own muscular thighs.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Eren asked, his voice soft and tired from the week, but still energized and eager to simply be with Jean.

“Mm-hm.” Jean hummed, lifting his hand with the remote to bring up Netflix. “Wanna watch that new show that just came out… whas’ it called?”

“Nah, I watched the first episode last week. ‘S not that good.” Eren commented, absentmindedly rubbing circles into one of Jean’s thighs with his thumb as he leaned back, enjoying the soft, warm, sparsely haired flesh under his fingers.

“But I wanna watch it. Lemme see for myself.” Jean retorted sluggishly.

Eren grinned and reached under Jean’s blue t-shirt to give his boyfriend a little pinch on that smooth, flat stomach of his, causing the blond to jolt and yelp, then smack his hand away while the brunette laughed.

Outside their apartment building, cars and trucks honked as they zoomed through the city streets, the night sky already darkening. Rain pattered against the window, running down when enough drops conjoined into a fat one, too heavy to remain stationary on the pane. Eren heard Jean hum, as well as the little noise effect Netflix made as movies were mindlessly scrolled through.

“Mmmm… fine.” Jean whined, letting up on the arrow button. “What _is_ good, then?”

“Dunno.” Eren answered honestly, to which the blond let out another bratty groan, being purposely childish in his low-energy haze. At that, Eren had an idea. Grinning, he turned to suggest, “How about we have a little competition? Get the stress out, ‘n all that.”

Jean shifted his head on the couch’s arm, listening with a raised eyebrow.

“Hear me out,” Eren began, extending his palm. “We haven’t had sex in a while, yeah?”

At that, Jean’s eyes widened in realization. “Shit, you’re right. Last was _Sunday_."

Sunday was six days ago, mind you, but in fully-grown-man years, that’s practically a decade.

Eren continued, feeling spurred on by Jean’s support thus far. “So I’m thinkin’ we have a lil’ competition. Let’s try sixty-nining.”

The blond chewed his lip, being playfully contemplative. Eren rubbed another insistent circle into the creamy thigh in his hand, as Jean finally spoke up, “A competition, how so?”

“The first one to cum loses.”

Twin smirks crawled across their faces, and _god,_ suddenly they were horny, good-for-nothing seventeen year olds again, sneaking into restaurant bathrooms and the backs of movie theaters to make out or have sex.

“You’re on." 

Several minutes later found Eren on top of Jean, who would not be moved from his spot laying down on the couch, and both their remaining articles of clothing strewn to the floor. Eren’s hips drove his heavy, dark cock downward into an eager mouth, while he focused on another dick in front of him, slender, pretty and pink.

In the years they'd had to explore each other's bodies, it had become known that both of them were almost the same length, but not of equal thickness. Where Jean was ⅛ of an inch longer (yes, they measured), Eren was much thicker. As such, Eren tended to be more of a mouthful, but Jean was such a fallatio sevant that often times, he made deep throating look _easy._

Eren hummed around Jean’s pretty cock as his own was slowly taken to the hilt, feeling Jean’s nose tap the back of his ballsack. His hum sent vibrations down Jean’s length, forcing the sweetest little shivers down his boyfriend’s spine and making the blond wiggle his hips against the ever-stained fabric of the couch.

Neither of them were really in the mood for talking, much too focused on bringing the other to orgasm first. As Eren sucked and tongued Jean’s dick, his eyes trailed further down his boyfriend’s genitals, to his cute balls and… his wrinkled, pink asshole, which was in sight thanks to Jean’s pulled up knees.

If it weren't for the cock in his mouth, Eren would have smirked.

At this point in their relationship, they had a fairly good grasp of each other’s sensitive spots and weak points, and while Jean did love being on the receiving end of a blowjob (nearly every man did), he loved having his ass played with _more_. Perhaps he naturally just had more nerves there or something, who knows, but if you were to pay it any degree of attention, he'd be putty in your hands.

So, Eren pulled off of Jean’s dick, slowly coming up and sucking the delicate head for a moment. He grinned when he felt a gasp and moan travel up his own length, and Jean’s fingers grip harder at his muscular thighs.

Feeling himself start to leak precum, Eren didn't waste any time in taking two fingers of his own in his mouth, quickly coating them with saliva. Seconds later, his mouth had returned to Jean’s pretty cock, and his fingers gently prodded and circled his asshole.

At that, Jean’s eyes widened, and he made a noise of protest, which was muted by the dark cock stuffed down his throat.

“What's that, darling? Gonna hafta speak up.” Eren taunted, and began gently but firmly sliding his pointer finger inside Jean’s hot, twitching entrance.

The blond shuddered, but the attention to Eren’s dick never let up, so he was determined to win their little competition. Liking the feel of velvety walls clenching on his finger, Eren thrusted it in and out a couple times before pausing to add his middle finger. They both sunk into Jean’s hole with ease, and if he wasn't making it hard for Jean to focus before, he sure as hell was now. Eren scissored his two fingers slowly and sensually, watching around his mouthful of cock how the wrinkled pink hole could stretch wide with his fingers. It was slick and shiny with his spit, and the motions felt easy and familiar, since they did this so often.

So often, that Eren knew _exactly_ where his prostate was. Aiming with lazy, confident precision, Eren stabbed his two fingers towards the top wall, easily feeling the little gland through Jean’s soft, hot walls.

Immediately, Jean jolted violently and yelped around Eren’s thick cock, clearly giving away how sensitive he was. Eren smirked around Jean’s pretty dick and bobbed his head, while simultaneously rubbing circles around that spot inside his boyfriend, massaging that little bump. 

He felt Jean slide his cock out of his mouth, switching to grip him tight around his long, spinster’s fingers. “That―that’s cheating!” The blond panted, cheeks flushed and eyes struggling to gain focus. “We’re just blowi―”

He cut himself off with a long groan as Eren speared his prostate again. The brunette pulled off his boyfriend’s dick and looked underneath himself, smirking all toothy and mischievous. “All’s fair in love and war, baby.”

“Ba―bastard…” Jean stuttered, and Eren knew he was fighting to not grind his hips back onto Eren’s fingers.

He ground his hips down into the tight ring of Jean’s fingers, in a haughty show of how totally unaffected he was. “What, givin’ up so easily? That’s no fun.”

“In your dreams, asshole!”

Eren quickly looked away before he could watch Jean determinedly swallow down his dick, throat showing the thick slide of everything. See, where Eren excelled in prodding and torturing a prostate, Jean excelled at deepthroating. Eren’s sensitive gag reflex never allowed him to take Jean further than the beginning of his throat, lest he wanted to see his breakfast again. Jean, on the other hand, was a fallatio _god_ , being able to easily take Eren until his nose was up against his pelvic bone and tongue around at all his sweet spots until his vision went white.

Goddamn, just the sight alone of Jean taking him in mouth would probably make him cream himself, so Eren hastily looked away and focused on his boyfriend’s long, pink cock and the clear pearls of precum beading at the slit. He gently pulled his fingers from the blond’s warm, soft heat and stroked them through the droplets of precum that had started to leak down his pretty dick, using Jean’s own essence as lube. He feels Jean’s whine through his own dick when he returns his attention to the puckered rim in front of him, and squeezes in a his ring finger alongside the other two and stretching all three, wide and obscene.

Jean straight up _whimpers_ , and Eren can _feel_ his whole body shudder and quake. But even still, the delicious rolls of tongue and light grazing of teeth against his cock never let up, and _god_ does Eren love doing this.

They keep going at it, bringing each other higher and higher, ever closer to orgasm, and the cars and trucks and rain thunder, splash, and boom outside, but they’re warm and close and comfortable together, here. Eren feels himself getting close, feels his balls start to tighten, and starts wiggling in his pinkie. Jean’s taken all four fingers before, they know how elastic and capable he is, so Eren knows what signs to look for if it’s too much, too soon, but all he feels is velvety walls softly clenching and unclenching around his digits, feels the restrained rocking motions of Jean’s hips and his frantic little moans and shudders, and _jesus_ this is the best blow job he’s had all month, Jean’s really outdoing himself to win, huh?

Eren feels his orgasm building in his gut, and knows he’s going to release down his boyfriend’s hot little throat at any second, and rubs at Jean’s insides even more, desperate to get Jean to come first. He can’t stop himself from grinding down into Jean’s eager mouth, can’t do much to the blond’s hard cock other than suck and swallow around what he can handle of it, and just come on Jean, come first, come first, come first, come _on_ ―

Just as the brunette accepts his fate and spills down Jean’s throat with a muffled shout, he jabs his fingers into his boyfriend’s abused prostate, and suddenly salty hot release is splattering against his tongue and the inside of his mouth. They both swallow out of synch, Eren letting Jean’s softening cock drop to his stomach before Jean slides Eren’s dick out of his wet, aching jaws and drops his head down onto their stained, battered couch. Eren slowly, kindly eases his four fingers from Jean’s stretched, probably sore asshole, just as both of them start to pant as if having run a marathon. 

Sweaty and hot and naked, Eren stands up on shaky legs for a brief moment before flopping down carelessly next to Jean, between the back of the couch and his equally sweaty and hot and naked boyfriend. Wiping his spit and precum coated fingers against some unfortunate patch of couch, Eren grins all toothy and lazy at Jean, and a twin smile is shot right back.

“I think we can call it a draw,” The blond murmurs, chest still heaving and pink blush still running high all the way down to his sternum. “Rematch tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow.” Eren agrees, knowing they’re both too tired to do anything more tonight. Instead, he tugs a scratchy woolen blanket off the far end arm of their awful, mystery stained couch and throws it over the two of them, where they sprawl across each other and quickly fall into a peaceful, sated sleep. They’re sweaty and gross and naked, and the TV is still on and glowing at the Netflix homepage, but their cozy body heat and the lulling sounds of rainfall and the city lull them to slumber all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments i require validation


End file.
